


Never Again

by OGkarla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Korrasami is Canon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: Korra attempts to make Asami some breakfast...





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!   
> This is my first time posting on this site! I hope you enjoy it! This series will just include a collection of one shots. Maybe ill even try to make some smut stories ;)

"Mmmm" Korra groans as she rolls over due to the bright sun coming from the window.

  Trying not to wake Asami, who is sleeping right next to her, she gets off of the bed and proposes herself to make Asami some breakfast. She walks down to the kitchen and starts to collect all her ingredients.

_'Maybe I Should make those fried bread thingys that Kya showed me at the air temple...'_ She thought to herself.

  She grabbed a sauce pan and poured a large amount of vegetable oil in it. Then, proceeded to make rolls out of flour. While she did that, she forgot all about the rapidly heating oil in the pan.

  Meanwhile, in their room, Asami is preparing to pick out her clothes for the day. She begins to feel an unsettling feeling in her stomach and makes her way to the bathroom.

"What the heck is Korra doing down there?" rolling her eyes as she hears Korra shuffling in the kitchen down stairs. 

"Ok Korra. Focus. Just like Kya said, One at a time" Korra says, dropping each roll of flour into the pan with sizzling-hot oil, sizzling even more every time she adds another roll.

  The oil is now seeming to get out of hand, and starts making some crackling sounds do to the intensity of the heat. Korra panics and takes the pan and puts it over the sink, turning on the water, and upon contact with the oil explodes with a loud  _CRACK_  , _BOOM._

_"_ FUCK!" Korra yells and takes shelter behind the refrigerator, as the oil keeps reacting.

* * *

 " _FUCK!"_   Korra yells.

  Asami's eyes widen when she hears Korra cuss, and she rushes off the toilet and runs downstairs. She finds Korra in a "tornado" position, and black stains on the walls and counter tops, and burned oil. 

"KORRA WHAT WERE YOU DOING?? I COULDN'T EVEN FINISH POOPING WHEN I HEARD YOU SCREAM"

"WELL IM SORRY I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU WITH BREAKFAST IN BED, BUT EVERYTHING JUST BACKFIRED." Korra said.

  Asami starts laughing, and Korra starts  to blush.

"whats funny?" she says.

"You've got baked flour on your head" Asami says, barely being able to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, and so will you!" Korra charges for Asami and she takes off running. Korra finally catches Asami and presses a chaste kiss on her lips.

"you're such a dork..." Asami says with a smirk.

"Yeah well, im your dork.." Korra replies. "Can I still make you breakfast?"

  Asami walks out of their room, and yells from down the hallway;

"NEVER AGAIN"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it... its my first time writing one of these!!


End file.
